Power of the Heavens
by Bwanbwan
Summary: What happens when Naruto realizes he has more than just the Kyuubi sealed inside him? Naruto brings heavenly justice to wrong-doers. Extremely Strong Naruto, Just a little bit of Sasuke Bashing, and couples have not yet been decided. M Just in case. You never know. (Most likely for violence, I may add other reasons in the future. *Wink*)


Hi everyone, Bwanbwan here. Sorry I haven't been working on The New Kid lately. (If you havent read it yet, I highly suggest it.) But anyways, here is my new story. Don't worry, Ill still work on The New Kid, keep your panties on. This is just a side project.

I don't own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.

Power of the Heavens

Chapter One

It was the day after Naruto's 12th birthday. Today was the day he was going to become a Ninja. He just knew it. But before that, lets take a stroll through memory lane to all the changes I've made from canon.

It was Naruto's 7th birthday. The citizens thought it was the perfect time to show the 'demon' he isn't wanted. Naruto was panting and huffing and puffing, trying with all his might to get away from the angry villagers. No one was there to help him. No one was going to save him. He turned a corner and landed in an alleyway. "Dammit!" He tried to turn back, but it was too late.

"Hey! There he is. Get 'im!" It wasn't 4 seconds before Naruto was out cold, still getting mercilessly beaten on by the villagers Naruto still sought to protect in the future. The last thing he saw was... a bright light? Was he dying? There was a bright flash, and he was in a room that looked like it belongs in a temple of some sort. It seemed to be made of corroding marble, but there were still lit torches around. There was a giant window made of stained glass which streaked across the floor.

In the middle of the room there was a table, with 2 chairs. And sitting on one of those chairs, was a woman. She had flowing, elegant orange hair, with orange eyes. She had a feral look to her, which only contributed in making her more beautiful. She wore bright white robes, that were so bright it looked as if not even evil could stain it.

She smiled. "Hello, Naruto... It's been a while."

"Who are you?" He asked, obviously frightened. "Am I dead? Is this heaven? Are you god?" Upon hearing this, the woman just laughed. "No, you are not dead. At least, not yet..." Her eyes flashed a mix of red and orange. "And no, I am not god. My name is... Kyuubi no Yoko."

Naruto's eyes widened in fear at this. "You... are the Kyuubi no Yoko?" Suddenly Naruto smiled. "I imagined you to be... bigger... furrier... and for some reason, male."

Kyuubi's eyes flashed once again, in rage. "Oh, so only a man can destroy half of a village? You idiot!" She sighed, and calmed down a bit. "Sorry about that... Being locked up for 8 years can do that to you.

"So, why do you need me? To steal my soul, to come back to life? Dying and losing my soul can't be as bad as this hell I've been confined to called 'the world.'"

Kyuubi laughed once again. "No, Naruto. Quite the opposite, actually. I'm here to save your life."

"But, before that... I have a few things to explain. For starters, I was imprisoned inside you by the Yondaime Hokage in order to save the village, which kinda makes you a hero."

Naruto's mouth dropped at the sound of this. "I'm... a hero?" Kyuubi smiled. "Yes, Naruto, you are."

"But, Naruto... I am not the only one that has been imprisoned inside you." She gestured to the door that Naruto had not noticed before, which soon opened to show another beautiful woman. She had white hair, the same white robes as Kyuubi, a small pale-golden halo, as well as beautiful folded wings at her back. She had a small smile on her face, but it was obvious that it masked sadness.

"Hello Naruto, my name is Haruko." Naruto facepalmed. "Any other people living inside me that I need to know of?" Haruko smiled. "Not that you need to know of, at least... not yet."

Naruto sighed. "What is it now?"

Haruko paused for a moment. "Well, the first thing I am going to help you do is save you. Second, I am going to clear your name of this 'demon' thing once and for all. But in return, I must ask you must do something for _me..._"

Naruto looked at her. "What is that 'something'?"

Haruko looked at him with sadness. "The world has become a dangerous and hostile place, that much is obvious. And it is my personal duty to eradicate all evil-doers from this world. But since I was sucked into the Yondaime Hokage's jutsu, I can not personally do it myself. I can grant you my power, but that is the most I can do. I need you to remove all evil people from this world."

Everything Naruto has absorbed up until now was a complete shock, but this was just over the top.

"If I don't do something, the world will come to an end. I asked God what we should-"

"GOD?! So basically, I have a demon..." Kyuubi growled. "...And an angel..." Haruko smiled. "...and this room... In my mind? Am I going insane?" Haruko laughed, which was the first time Naruto heard her do so. The laugh was calming, and made him want to dance. "You may be going insane, but we have no part in that. So, will you do it?" Naruto thought for a moment. "You have my word!"

Naruto opened his eyes to see he was still being beaten. His wounds were quickly healing, but it was very painful. Suddenly the pain stopped. The villagers stopped, as if they were frozen. Suddenly, they all ran away, shouting words inbetween 'Demon!' and 'Angel!'. Naruto looked down to see he was floating in mid air. He turned his head to look behind him when he saw them... _wings._ He could grow or disintegrate wings on command! With this kind of power, there was no way he wouldn't be able to eradicate all evil-doers. He was invincible! He heard Haruko's voice in his mind. "Don't overruse this power. If this got out, they would surely kill you. Now send the evil-doers to the next world where God himself can judge them." And Naruto did just that.

Present Day

(As I said before, the day after Naruto's birthday)

Naruto dressed for success, in the usual white robe with black shirt underneath. He wore his hair down, (Similar to Near's hair from Death Note but blond, google it) He also held the usual ninjato he used, which was given to him by Haruko. It had the Kanji, _'Justice' _on it, and it was a pale-gold metal with an extremely light blue sheath. He was near-emotionless when he had to be because his promise to Haruko required it.

It was time for the Ninja tests, and he passed flawlessly, even better than Sasuke Uchiha. His brother wiped out his clan, but Naruto soon eradicated him. He did not yet tell Sasuke though, for fear of who he'd tell.

"Now, then, class... it's time to select a Rookie of the Year..." Naruto and Sasuke both smiled. Iruka looked at his stack of paper and looked back up. "I'm proud to say that Naruto Uzumaki is the new Rookie of the Year!" Sasuke scowled, Naruto smiled, and a certain Hyuuga blushed and thought in her mind, _Good job, Naruto. _Sasuke stood up. "I should be Rookie of the Year! Not a stupid dobe like him! I am more worthy because _I _am an Uchiha! I demand that you change your decision immediately!" Iruka smiled. "Well, I don't usually enforce this rule, but if one student challenges the Rookie of the Year in a taijutsu match, and beats him, they then gain the title for themselves." _I actually made this rule up, because I'm interested to see who would win this. I have rarely seen Naruto fight anyone before._

Sasuke laughed. "HAH! I'll show you that a stupid orphan like Naruto can't match up to the power of the Uchiha!" Naruto merely smiled at this statement. _'Should I kill him, mother?' _(He now saw Haruko as a mother figure, and he could now see Haruko in places that normally other people would see her, but they were oblivious to her being there) Haruko smiled. "No, dear, that will be for a later time. Sasuke may be arrogant, but he is not necessarily evil. But I would not mind to see him in pain, at least for a little while." Naruto smiled.

"Since you said taijutsu match, I am assuming that we cannot use ninjutsu or ninja tools?" Naruto asked. Iruka thought for a moment. "Ninja tools are fine, but no fatal blows please. I don't want to clean up a pile of ribbons afterwards." he flashed his eyes at Sasuke for a blink of a second.

"Don't give away your techniques or jutsu I supplied you with. Being top of your class is enough."

The class walked outside, murmuring to themselves about who would win. Sakura was torn between her two 'true loves' (Because, due to the change of events, Naruto was a much-desired person in the academy.)

Naruto and Sasuke stood across from eachother in a field. Naruto might have been smiling, it was hard to tell with him. In public he did not like to show his emotions to anyone other than Haruko, Iruka, and the Ichiraku family.

"Begin!" And, in a blink of an eye, before it had even started, Naruto was behind Sasuke. Sasuke widened his eyes. _'Where the hell did he go?' _he looked forward, up, to the left, to the right, when it dawned on him. "Oh shi-" He didn't have time to finish the sentence when he was knocked out.

Everyone just stood in awe. They never noticed Naruto had this much power. Especially not Sasuke's fangirls. Some assumed Sasuke was going easy, some assumed it was a fluke, but there was no mistaking it: Naruto is definitely not a normal Academy student.

After everyone settled down, and Sasuke woke up, they went back to class. Iruka thought for a couple minutes. _'Who are you, really, Naruto? You definitely are not the goofy little kid I knew 2 years ago.'_

"Now, then, class, time to decide teams." Iruka looked at his clipboard. "Team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and... Chiyoko Chinatsu. You will meet your Sensei tomorrow at 8:00 AM tomorrow by the Hokage tower. Team 8 is Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuuga. You will meet at... _'Awww... I'm not on Naruto-kun's team. Oh well, I suppose...' "...and _Team 9 consists of: Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara." Everyone sweat-dropped at the sight of him sleeping soundly. That was soon irradicated as Iruka gave him a fine scolding.

"Thats all for today, class, you are dismissed. Everyone except for... Naruto..." Iruka said that with a puzzled tone.

"What the hell, Iruka-sensei, why didn't I get a team?" Naruto whined in his usual attitude around trusted people. He isn't as immature as he used to be, but he could not stand not being on a team. "Well, the Hokage wanted to talk to you about something. I'm not quite sure what it's about though..." He looks to see that Naruto is gone.

Hokage Tower

"Well, if we make a treaty with Sunagakure then-" The Sandaime Hokage was interrupted by a certain blond-haired kid barging through the door. "What's the meaning of-" an advisor was cut off by the Hokage. "It's okay. I will deal with this. We will continue this meeting tomorrow." The advisor stuttered, then paused. "Yes, Hokage-sama."

The Hokage motioned for Naruto to sit down, which he intended to do so anyways. "Why did you need me, old man?" The Hokage still frowned at this name, but didn't say anything about it. "I'll be honest to you, Naruto. You are no ordinary person. You are incredibly strong, but that's not why I called you here. The reason I called you here, is because I sense in you a chakra that I don't believe is yours. (A/N Not talking about the Kyuubi here) Haruko sighed. "Do you know anyone by the name of Haruko Sarutobi?" Naruto was slightly shocked at Haruko's last name, but kept his cool. He looked at Haruko descreetly. "Go ahead and show him." Naruto formed several handsigns before being stopped by 2 ANBU Black Ops. "Get your hands off me." A golden light wave gently pushed them away. He finished the handsigns then put his palm on the Hokage's forhead. Temporary seals grew on his forehead, which enabled him to see Haruko.

"H-h-h-Haruko?!" Haruko smiled. "Yes, it is me, dear. How long has it been, 60 years?" A tear rolled down her cheek but she kept her usual slight, sad smile. Naruto squinted his eyes. "Do you two know eachother?" Haruko looked down. "He was my... my fiancee." Naruto's mouth dropped. "What happened?!" The Hokage spoke up, in barely a whisper. "She was... murdered." Two tears rolled down his eyes.


End file.
